Forbidden choice
by Crock-fever
Summary: Sasuke's Pov;sasuke has a huge crush on naruto and kakashi.does kakashi share this affection?does naruto?what if kakashi takes adavntage of him and never talks to him again?will sasuke give up on both?hmph...that's not the way of the Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

"Uchiha…Sasuke

"Uchiha…Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh…no onions please."

"Um. I don't believe that was the question…Perhaps you should try something like 'here' or 'present'." Fuck. Damn I must've spaced out again. Oh my god, did I just say 'no onions'? How embarrassing. I

bury my head in my hands and put my head down on the desk. It's only the first day of school and here I am embarrassing myself. Hm…well all the girls are laughing like I did it on purpose…just to be funny.

Name's Sasuke. All the girls seem to like Sasuke…maybe it's because they don't know the real Sasuke. If they knew the truth I'd probably be made fun of the rest of my life. The real me is…god…I always have trouble saying this: _gay_. It's like a curse word to me. Like someone is stabbing me in the eyes with a thousand knives. Who do I like you ask? Well…I've been eyeing one of my teachers for a while….but other than that…I guess I like this guy…his name is…Naruto. Rumor is he's bisexual. Which is good enough for me.

I mean this is the first day of school…I'm in the seventh grade. I used to go to a different school...but I was a bad boy with good grades…I kept on getting suspended for hacking into the computer systems…they said it could've crashed all of the computers in the school since they are all connected. I kept doing it…no matter what my punishment was…so they just expelled me after like 6 suspensions. I don't know, maybe more.

Anyways, I've only gone through 3 periods…3 more to go. So far, the only good part of my day is the part of meeting my wicked awesome teacher. Kakashi…he says we all can just call him Kakashi. Nothing more. He's pretty sexy. I've been having daydreams about him all day. I guess you could say I've got a little crush on my teacher. Naruto's in all of my classes. He doesn't really talk to me…but that's alright. Kakashi always talks to me.

Right now I'm in science…with Anko…Kakashi teaches math…my favorite subject. I pretty much know the entire curriculum here…I went to a private school before this one…so I guess I really don't have to pay attention…This is sixth grade stuff. I'm in a table with all girls. It sucks. They all stare at me, smiling. Can't they tell I'm not interested!?

I want to go home…this is just annoying. All the preps talk to me…I'm their new prey to make another one of them…well I'm not going to let them feed off of me like a dying vulture. It's like they see someone new and they act so friendly until you join them. I don't understand…I wear black clothes…I don't like pink…at all. It's actually one of my least favorite colors. I space my way out through Anko's retarded lesson about 'lab safety' and before I know it…the class ends. Thank god. I look at my schedule…

"Hmmm…my next class is…"

"Social Studies with Gai." It's Naruto…he's standing right there. My heart rate begins to accelerate and I feel like I can't breathe…"Want to walk to class together?" I can't even look at him. I'm blushing…I know it…I look to the side…Damnit Sasuke, stop blushing. The way I act around Naruto is scary. I could have a panic attack, I could explode! I grab my books and walk away. That was way too scary. Oh no, I hear him running after me.

I turn and go another way to the classroom to make sure that he doesn't follow me. He's still running…I can hear each violent footstep. A crowd stands behind me…trying to talk to me with words like 'oh my god! What's your name?!' but I just ignore them. At least it's not Naruto. Crap. Where is Social studies?! I sigh knowing I have to ask one of the many girls standing behind me.

"Hey, uh which way is to Gai's class?" They all fight on which one is worthy enough to answer me. Finally one of them speaks up.

"It's room 211, the last room in that hall" She points to a hallway full of people. Oh no, I'm going to be late. Just then I see Naruto coming around the corner of the hallway from the other side. I dread on walking through that jungle but I guess I'm going to have to. I walk as slow as I can (so me and Naruto don't meet up) and I get there just as Naruto enters the classroom. I walk in seconds after and rush to the nearest back seat. This is what I love about being early. Oh no, Naruto's coming. Go away! Please! He slams his small pile of books on the desk beside me and sits down. He looks at me and smiles.

"So…Sasuke…right?" I don't even look at him. I'm afraid I'm going to pass out. Oh god. Here goes my breathing and heart rate. I'm going into hysterics. Come on Sasuke…don't be weird…say hi. I nod, looking straight up at the board waiting for the teacher to start the damn class. He gets closer to me with his curious eyes. I wince a little trying to keep my distance before I go crazy. "What's up with you? Are you okay? You're turning…purplish?" Talk. Say that you're fine. Damnit Sasuke…you're so pathetic. Why can't I say anything? I can't breathe.

Naruto sits back down in his seat and I can hear him whisper something about me being weird but I can't make out exactly what he's mumbling. Great. Now he thinks I'm a total weirdo. Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter. It's only the first day of school; I think I'll get over it. I just need some time. Aw who am I kidding? I'm completely pathetic. The teacher gets to the front of the class and writes his name on the board. Then takes attendance like any teacher would (on their computer), only we have to raise our hands.

He gets back in front of the class and claps his hands. Apparently he's talking but I'm too busy fantasizing to realize what he's saying. I'm looking at the teacher and he seems overly happy. He seems like he could be a guy cheerleader. He's really creepy looking too. He's got really big, bushy eyebrows and a weird, wide smile that says 'SHOOT ME' all over it. Every time he talks it seems like he's having too much fun. It's really weird.

I can't make out what he's saying. I'm not paying attention at all but he's happy about something. Naruto is biting his nails and not paying attention either so I feel relieved that I'm not the only one who isn't. The rest of the class has been laughing the whole time. I take out my notebook and begin writing a poem. I never know exactly what I write about but I just let my mind take over. After I finish with the poem I scribble on the corners. Maybe I should draw a picture. I turn the page of my notebook and begin drawing the first thing that pops into my head…Naruto. It's easy to draw him because he's sitting right there. I just hope he doesn't see me because I would come off as a little weird to draw someone I never even spoke to on a sheet of paper. I think I like Naruto because he makes a lot of mistakes and he doesn't try to be perfect, but he believes in himself at the same time.

"Sasuke…bring that here please." Oh crap. I'm going to be embarrassed for the rest of my life if he shows the class. "Let's show the class since it must be vitally important." I look at my paper to see if I can pull off drawing a random person but it's too late…the picture looks too much like Naruto. I stare at the teacher nervously and my breathing rate begins to accelerate.

"It's okay…I'll…I'll put it away…" I begin to close my notebook nervously until the teacher walks up to my desk and takes my notebook. He begins looking through it. I wince, afraid that he'll show the whole class and most importantly…afraid he'll show Naruto. My poems don't mean nearly as much as that picture. He looks through my notebook until he gets to the page with Naruto's picture and smirks.

"Well well well. Class, would you like to see what Sasuke here has drawn?" The class all laughs and they all say yes. Fucking Traitors. I look at Naruto to see if it got his attention, it did. Crap. What am I going to do if he sees it? Gai holds it up in front of the class and the whole class laughs. They all point at me and Naruto. Naruto glares at everyone, and then stands up.

"I don't see what's so funny. I mean, Sasuke appears to be a very good artist." He smiles to me and I'm blushing like crazy. I already feel like I'm going to faint. Gai stops laughing and slams the notebook on my desk and looks at me all serious.

"Don't let me catch you with that during class again, got it? We must enjoy youth I know…but education is part of the youth…young one." He pats me on the back. What the hell was that? I stare at him, completely freaked out. Why would someone say something like that and then pat me on the back? What is this guy? A rapist? Naruto sits back down and smiles at me. The teacher goes back to the front of the class and begins to teach. Naruto's staring at me, I can see with the corner of my eyes. Why does he have to stare at me? Does he want me to faint?

I look at the clock. The class ends pretty soon…ten minutes to be exact. I can't wait. I knew I was going to hate this guy from the very beginning. I just didn't know he would actually do something like that. I look like I'm paying attention but really…I'm not. All I can think about is Naruto…and his reaction. Does that mean he's flattered that I would draw a picture of him? No no, that can't be it. Stop being so damn cocky Sasuke.

I look at Naruto from the corner of my eye, and he's still staring at me. I don't want to look at him anymore. I look back at the clock just to get a glimpse of Naruto. Five more minutes. Everyone is getting up and lining against the door. Whoa. When did this happen? Naruto gets up and leans on my desk. Oh no. I don't know if I can take that.

"So, your next class is…PE with Iruka. One of my favorite teachers. Heh, you'll like P.E." I smile lightly and notice a girl coming towards me and Naruto. She pushes Naruto and he lands on top from on the desk and…oh god. Our lips are touching…My eyes widen and I push away before I pass out. I start sweating and Naruto wipes his lips and all the girls are laughing. He looks at the girl that pushed him and gets all angry and looks like he's about to punch her but turns back to me. "Sorry about that…some people are just plain rude here…" He coughs and turns around to walk away.

I'm just sitting at my desk in total surprise. I'm in shock. That was the worst and the greatest moment of my life. The bell rings. Damnit. I hate that bell…it's not even a bell…it's more like an annoying bug noise. I grab my books and head out the door. I know where the gym is so I should know where P.E. is. I walk to the gym…not caring to be early. I'm completely zoned out of it right now. I can't believe that happened to me.

I'm looking down…holding my books close to my chest and starring at my feet as I pathetically walk to the gym. I look up just in time to see a pole but my body insists to keep walking and I walk face to face with the pole. Ow. I stop walking to hold my head with one hand, and my books with the other. I look at the gym…right there. About two steps away and I continue walking. I sit where everyone else is sitting and hold my books close to my chest. Naruto sits right beside me. Maybe I can just say hi instead of being weird. He looks at me.

"You don't talk much, do you? This is fine…because I guess I could do all the talking." I look up to him.

"I talk…" Wow. That sounded pathetic…at least I said something. He smirks.

"Heh, knew I could push something out of you." He looks up and there stands this 'Iruka' person. Iruka says some stuff about locker partners and Naruto automatically locks arms with me. I blush furiously. We walk to the locker room and listen to Iruka talk for a while, then walk back and talk to each other the rest of the period. Of course, I don't talk much…but whatever. Naruto is blabbing on about his life and how his father died, and his mom does something…I don't really know. Everyone gets up and heads out the door. My next class is sex-ed. Great. I've been dreading this. That's why I memorized when it was. I never had a whole class period of sex-ed. Naruto walks beside me. At least I can breathe now.

My head is killing me. My nose is bleeding a little. I can feel very little dried blood on my mouth. I wipe my nose and mouth with my sweatshirt and continue walking. I sit down in a back seat and again…Naruto sits next to me. I'm just glad this is our last period…and then everything ends soon. I'm actually going to pay attention in this class.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk out of my mom's car and walk through my front door

I walk out of my mom's car and walk through my front door. My mom follows behind me. I put my book bag on the floor and my mom stops me from walking. She looks at me very seriously.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you? Your face is bruised and your bleeding." Damnit. Why didn't anyone tell me that I was still bleeding? I turn my head so she can't see it.

"I'm fine…it's nothing…" She kneels down to my height and grabs my cheeks with her hands and forces me to look at her.

"What happened?" she says in a firm, demanding tone.

"I just bummed into a pole…it's not that big of a deal." She smiles and gets up.

"Stay right there." I roll my eyes and obey. She comes out with a band-aid and hydrogen Peroxide. She puts some hydrogen peroxide on her finger and puts it on my cheek. "You have a cut right there…" she smiles lightly and puts the band-aid on my cheek. Fuck. My cheek is stinging. I smile warmly back to her. It's nice to have a mother like her. One so sweet and caring. Just then itachi walks through the door and stares at me with a smile. I ignore him and run to my backpack and grab my notebook. Itachi stares at me as I stand up and hold the notebook close to my chest. I slowly walk to my room and shut my door. Itachi is going to try and talk to me, but I hate Itachi…he always gets dad's attention because he started playing football.

My dad and Itachi always get along, they also are huge homophobes. I really hate it. It makes me even more self-conscious knowing that. I think my dad hates me. He never says anything good about me. Just then I hear a knock on my door. I haven't even sat down yet and he's trying to talk to me. He's always trying to get me into sports but I don't really like sports. My parents forced me to do karate when I was 8, so I guess that's a sport. Of course wonderful Itachi has been taking karate since he was like 6. I hear another knock on the door. I turn around and open my door.

"Yes?" It's Itachi…just like I thought.

"You're going to help me train." Oh since when does he get to decide all of this?

"Psh…yeah right….I'm busy." I keep my door open, run over to my bed and lay on it, opening my notebook and finishing the drawing of Naruto. Itachi walks up to my bed and takes my notebook and opens it, beginging to look through it. He comes across the picture of Naruto and smirks evily.

"What's this Sasuke?" he makes sure his voice has sarcasm in it. I blush immensely and stand up on my bed, trying to retrieve the notebook back.

"Give it back…stop! Itachi!" Itachi smirks and raises it higher.

"I didn't know you were gay Sasuke…talk about disgusting…have you told father yet?" How could he call me disgusting? I cross my arms and sit back down on my bed knowing it's hopeless trying to get the notebook back.

"What's it to you? And no I haven't…" I glare at him. I hate him. I really do.

"So you admit it?" His face turns into digust. "Ew…that's really gross…I'll tell dad for you." He smirks. My eyes widen. Who knows what dad will do if he finds out?!

"NO! Don't! Please Itachi!"

"Well, then I guess you'll have to be my slave…you'll do whatever I say then? Or I'll tell dad your gay…" Damnit…this is blackmail. Stupid Naruto, why do I have to like him? Damnit. I sigh and hold my hand out for the notebook.

"Fine."

"So you'll train with me then." He hands me the notebook.

"Yes yes…okay?! I'll train with you." I hate football and I know he's going to make me play. This sucks.

"That wasn't an offer…it was an order." He grabs my arm and pulls me out the door and my notebook goes flying back on my bed. He takes me outside and takes out his football. Ugh. This is torture for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Crock: Okay so here's the third chapter. Sex with Kakashi is probably going to be between the next two chapters...who knows. This story is boring me so I'm going to need some freaking sex scenes in here.

Sasuke: Why am I having sex with a old guy in the next chapter? Isn't that against the law?

Crock: . Who cares? SEX IS AWESOME! Plus it's only to get Naruto jealous...and Kakashi's not **that **old...quit being a asshole about it and take it like a man. xD

Sasuke: . . . I know where you sleep. Watch what you say...I **am** a ninja...

o.o;; . . .

Here you go chapter tree!:

**/The Next Day\\**

I wake up the next morning to the radio playing my favorite rock station

I wake up the next morning to the radio playing my favorite rock station. I reluctantly jolt open the covers and get out of bed. I walk to the bathroom and open the door. My eyes widen to find Itachi peeing and he glares at me.

"You fag. Get out." I slam the door and run back to my room. I hate that. I hate Itachi…so much. He has no reason to make fun of me. You'd think he'd accept me. I mean I am his brother after all. He isn't supposed to do this, is he? I wait a couple more minutes and he slowly walks outside of the bathroom, not even bothering to flush the toilet. I walk in, shut the door behind me and go to the bathroom. Once I'm finish, I rush to my room to get ready for school. I look through my drawers to find a plain pair of baggy jeans with a baggy black shirt.

I put my socks and vans on and head downstairs to eat breakfast. My nostrils lift in delight…mom made waffles…cinnamon waffles. Unfortunately, Itachi is down here also…eating his breakfast already. I look at the clock on the oven and to my surprise I'm almost late…I'm never late…I've got only five minutes to eat. I might as well eat on the way there. I grab one waffle from the toaster and head out the door to begin walking to school. I look back as I hear someone following me out the door. It's Itachi.

"Come on…I'm taking you to school." He begins to walk to his car without even motioning me to come, but I end up following anyway. I get in the passengers seat when Itachi's already in the car, ready to go. He turns the key in the ignition and the car begins to run. I turn on the radio and try to find a good station but am stopped by Itachi grabbing my wrists.

"Stop. I don't want a homo touching my radio…who knows what kind of music might come on…" he says in a cruel but joking tone. I glare in his direction, cross my arms and finish eating my waffle. Stupid Itachi….he just has to make fun of me for that, doesn't he?

"Can you stop? You're making me feel really bad…I can't help it I'm gay alright?" I say with a little snap to it. He just smirks and chuckles.

"And I can't help it that you're so sensitive…if you ever want to go out with a guy…you're going to get a lot of that homophobe stuff…so deal with it when you get the chance." I keep silent, not wanting to argue anymore. He turns it on some retarded country station…and I hate country music…

"Can we please change it? Please?" He turns the wheel to the left and has no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"No…we're almost there...relax." He says in an annoyed tone as he rolls his eyes. I make a pouting face and eat the last bite of my waffle. Once we get there, I slam open the door, grab my backpack and rush out across the street to the front of my school. I wave at Itachi once I'm across the street to let him know he can go away now.

I run to my locker, followed by a bunch of girls. I ignore them and begin turning the dial for my combination. Let's see…40-35-5. It opens the first time and I begin to prepare for Kakashi's class. I walk into the classroom to find a whole bunch of people surrounding Naruto's desk with nonstop questions. I can't quite make out what they are saying so I sit down next to him, but it's extremely hard when there's an ocean of people. No one said hi to **me** this morning…what happened? Did I suddenly become unattractive or something? What if Itachi told everyone I'm _gay_?!

"Are you and Sakura really going out?"

"How'd you do it?"

"Did she say yes?" thousands of question splur out of people's mouths. I would ask something but I don't want to be annoying. I guess he's going out with this 'Sakura' person…I don't stand a chance. Kakashi walks through the door, reading a book while shushing the class. The whole crowd goes back to their original seats and Naruto looks at me.

"Hey Sasuke…" I smile to him. He's actually talking to me. Could this mean that he likes me? God, no Sasuke you're thinking way to out of proportion here.

"Hey…Naruto…how are-"

"Could you switch seats with Sakura so I can sit next to her?" he finishes. He wants to sit next to _Sakura_? This sends shivers down my spine and my eyebrows crinkle in anger as I get up and grab my books. Sakura gets up as well and smiles at me as if I'm supposed to smile at the girl who just took my future boyfriend. Her desk is by Kakashi's though….that could be an advantage. I look at the book Kakashi's reading. My eye sight is really good, so I can read small things from far away. The title reads, in small letters, It's okay to be gay. It's one of those political books you find.

So…Kakashi goes both ways? I knew he liked girls because there are always porn books on his desk since I've been here anyway. I smirk at the sight of this. Psh, obviously Naruto isn't interested but who knows about Kakashi…he might be a teacher but hey…a guy can dream. Maybe if I ask him for tutoring and work it out from there. Kakashi gets in the front of the class and I glance at the clock only to glance at Naruto. He's talking to Sakura. Damnit, I hate this.

I glance back at Kakashi and wait until he finishes this lesson while starring at him with daring eyes. Uchiha law: We **always** get what we want. I'll get Kakashi…and I'll get Naruto. I'll get Naruto so freaking jealous he'll be begging for me. I stare at Kakashi, flicking my tongue inside my mouth, indicating I'm good at head (it's a trick my mom taught me). He looks at me playing inside my mouth, stops teaching for about 2 seconds to look at me, then goes back.

I know he's watching me. I'll get him tomorrow for sure. After his lesson, everyone gets up and makes a line at the door…except for me. I start my own line in front of Kakashi's desk. I look at him with pouting eyes and put my elbow on his desk, leaning on it, sticking my backside out and slightly swaying side to side. He stares up at me nervously and puts his pen down on the paper he was currently working on. He puts his fist in front of his mouth and clears his throat.

"Sasuke….may I help you?" I smirk and look at him with a cute confused face.

"I don't get this one bit…do you think…I could come after school…or maybe….private tutoring…perhaps maybe at your house…I don't know…" His eyes widen and his face begins to turn red. He clears his throat again and nervously scratches his head.

"Well…I don't know…would it be okay with your parents? I'd need a note or something." My smirk widens to my knowledge that I know he's just saying that because there's students and cameras in here.

"A note it is then." I say as I wink and stand up. As I walk with my books to the door, I see Naruto with Sakura. Thank god Sakura isn't in any of my other classes.

Finally, my last class…sex ed…I've been talking to Naruto all day but mostly flirting. I told him about my crush on Kakashi. Every time I talk about it, he changes the subject. I have no idea what that means yet. Oh well, so I'm on my way to Jiraya-sensei's sex class. I'm not much of a pervert but I actually pay attention in this class because one day I'm going to loose my stupid virginity and know how to do it right.

I don't even care if it has to be a girl or boy…I'll use them for all I care. Naruto's talking about something he did with Sakura. I just want to punch him in the face. It's so annoying. We finally get to the classroom and I sit down before Naruto. He sits in the desk beside me and stares at me, smirking. God, I want to wipe that hot smirk off of his face. My heart sinks down to my stomach and he looks down at me, sitting on his feet leaning over.

"Sasuke?" he says in a low tone. Why does he have to be so sexy right now?

"Yeah?" I manage to squeak out as I lean close to him.

"Are you jealous of me and Sakura?" he says, still smirking. Oh crap. Does he know? I can't think.

"Uh…." How pathetic was that?

"If you liked Sakura…you could've told me." He says still smirking. I roll my eyes and face the front of the classroom. Jiraya-sensei gets in front of the class and hands out worksheets. I take out my pencil and begin working while Naruto is whispering my name constantly but I ignore him. Then he starts tapping me. It's kind of hard to ignore him now. My heart is skipping a thousand beats.

I finaly turn to him and lean closer. Our faces are so close it's almost as if we're kissing. Oh god, I'm hyperventilating. His eyes widen.

"Are you okay?" he says, backing away. I catch my breath.

"Yeah…I just uh…hit myself…somewhere…" He laughs.

"Oh! So do you like Sakura or not?" I shake my head.

"She's annoying." He smirks more.

"Suuuuree…." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever." After a long time the bell rings and I head out to the car loop area with my backpack slung across my shoulder. Naruto runs up to me and puts his elbow on my shoulder, resting it.

"Listen home, we gotta hang this weekend. Want my cell number?" My eyes widen. Stay cool Sasuke…stay cool.

"Yeah…you want mine…?"

"Duh…you'll probably not even call me and I'll have to call you…" he says in a voice filled with laughter and happiness.

"Alright…it's 727-8538." I smirk, trying to hold myself from smiling. He takes out his phone and adds begins typing things.

"K thanks. Let me see your phone?" I hand him my phone and he begins typing away. He hands me his cell and smiles.

"I gotta go…I'm going to miss my bus…see you later home!" I stare at him while he runs to the bus stops in complete trance. After I finally snap out of it, I continue to walk back to the carloop area and get in Itachi's car, waiting for me. When we get home from the silent car ride, I run into my house without one question as to why Itachi isn't in school. I run to my mother to ask her about tutoring…knowing my parents they won't even listen to me when itachi's around so chances are I'll get what I want. I run up to my mom on her laptop with her thin-rimmed glasses on.

"MOM! Mom! Can you write a note so I can go to afterschool tutoring with Kakashi-sensei? Please!!" She looks up to me and smiles lightly.

"What subject hun?"

"Math…"

"Math is your best subject…what would you need tutoring in that class for?" My eyes roll. God damnit. Why is she doing this?

"Mom…please….spare me the lecture and write it." My mom rolls her eyes and gets out a sheet of paper, as well as a pen and begins writing the excuse for Kakashi. She hands it to me. I grab it and run up to my room. Hopefully Itachi doesn't ask me to do anything today.

(**A/N:** Might take me a while to write the next chapter...I'm getting bored with myself and need some just plain sex scences and this isn't a sexy story...well hardly...plus i feel disappointed with myself on this one...-cough cough- REVIEW ME DAMNIT! . thanks...)


	4. Chapter 4

Crock: Okay guys...so here it is...my attempt at sex in 1st person...may not be the best...I know I've done better...

Sasuke: I hate you.

Crock: -ignores- Anyway, I know it's a short period of time...but I have no life and shit. So...yeah...time isn't really problem here...

Naruto: -laughs and points- You have no life?! That's a knee slapper!

Crock: Okay and how is that funny? Anyway, enjoy the chapter...no name for it though...like there's ever been one! -slaps Naruto's knee- Now _that's_ a knee slapper.

Naruto&Sasuke: ...Not really.

FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The next morning I get up and start the usual routine…grab breakfast…brother driving me to school. Okay, so at school, after my locker time that is, I run to the classroom and hand Kakashi the note. He looks up at me and smirks.

"Alright then. See you after school." I nod and sit back down to my 'new' seat. I keep starring at the door to see if and when Naruto is coming but I don't see any bright blondes walking into the classroom.

I do see a pink haired bitch walking up to me and waves at me. I roll my eyes and turn my head to the side, not wanting to see anymore of the face that took my boyfriend. As Kakashi begins his lesson, I still don't see any Naruto anywhere.

Where the hell is he? He should be here by now. Is he sick? Dead? Whoa, way too drastic. After the never ending math lesson which I already know, I get up and head to my next class but am stopped by an arm grabbing me. It's Sakura. Damnit, what does she want?

"Good Morning Sasuke." She says in her usual, annoying, happy voice.

"Hmph." I look to the side and swipe my arm away from her grasp. I want to run to class but that would seem a little too obvious that I was trying to escape her ugly face. After Kurenai's class, I still see no sign of Naruto. Damnit. Where is he? I practically run to Anko's class. I don't want to be in school if Naruto isn't. I sit in the class, drawing the whole time and she doesn't even realize it…heh…dumbass. I hate this school. I know the whole curriculum. It's annoying learning it again. The day is going by very fast but at the same time slow because Naruto isn't here.

Then again, I am entertaining myself with my notebook. After Anko's class, I run to Gai's. Damnit I hate this guy. He's so weird. He makes us do worksheets too much. So that means I have to pay attention. After that class, I decide on skipping until 6th. I don't want to have to deal with changing in front of other guys. I hide in one of the bathroom stalls and stay there until I hear a bunch of people running out from the gym.

I slowly walk out of the bathroom and walk to sex ed. I love this class. I'm not a pervert but it's pretty much a waste of a class period and I love it. Jiraya puts a video about 'puberty' and we watch that the whole time. The bell rings before I know it and I rush over to Kakashi's room. Still no sign of fucking Naruto damnit. When I get to Kakashi, he stares at me for a little bit and then gets his teaching bag, pushes me out the door and locks it.

"You okay with riding in my car kid?" I nod, smirking. Heh, this is going to be awesome! Why can't Kakashi teach sex ed? When we gets to his silver, newly washed car, I run to the passenger's seat and sit happily. Kakashi soon gets in the driver's seat and turns down his extremely hot metal music. I pout but then look over to him. Why is he so silent?

"So Sasuke…what's the deal?" I look at him innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on…Cut with the innocent act. You like me or something?" Why is he being so blunt with all this? It shouldn't go this fast. I guess everyone is going fast today (A/N: Heh heh heh Oh he's going fast alright…don't you worry Sasuke…: ).

"Uh…well you did invite me to your house…that must mean you….like me too right?"

"Well…you know it's illegal right? But something about you…it's like you're irresistible to everyone and you just pick out the ones you want. I know I couldn't resist you…" he smirks and looks my way while pulling his car out of the school parking lot. I smirk right back.

"Hn….So to your house right?" He nods as we go on our way to his house. This is going to be awesome! Nailing a hot teacher…but why wasn't Naruto at school today? Not the time to think about Naruto. Kakashi pulls into a neighborhood and drives around a block or two until we get to a small, plain, white house. He opens his garage with a button on top of the inside car roof and drives inside the cavern filled with gardening tools.

When he stops the car and gets out, that's my signal to get out also, we walk inside and he takes off his shoes. I play monkey see monkey do and follow everything he's doing…after all…this is his house. I follow him to a door and walk inside behind him. It's the bedroom. He lies on his bed and turns on the television, leaning back with his hand behind his head. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Uhh…aren't we supposed to do tutoring or something? I surely didn't come here to watch TV…I can do that at home, you know." He looks and me and sits up.

"You can't be serious about this tutoring thing can you?" he says smirking. I shake my head.

"No, but I don't really want to watch TV the whole time I'm here." He turns off the TV and sits up.

"Eh? So what do you want to do?" he says in a sexy, low tone. I think he's trying to push it out of me…but hell no I'm not going to give in. He said I was irresistible…right? I put on me cute face and look at him.

"I don't know…I thought you had the whole 'lesson' thing planned." I say in a pouting tone, "Don't you Kakashi-sensei?" That ought-a get him. His eyes widen and he blushes a bright red color. Got him.

"I told you….that's illegal." I smirk.

"I won't tell if you won't." A smirk grows on his face as well as I step on the bed, crawling like a cat trying to cuddle (though it's not cuddling I want).

"Alright….if you say so…lay on your stomach then." I finish crawling to the pillow case and just drop right there on my stomach automatically. I feel him getting on top of me as he shakes his head. I look at him from the corner of my eye.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"No…I just thought you'd automatically assume to take off your pants…but I guess I'll have to do that for you…." My eyes widen and a blush forms on my cheeks. He turns me over and kisses me on my lips. I allow him into my daring mouth as he enters his tongue inside. It's not like I've never made out with anyone before.

He releases the kiss and lifts my shirt while kissing me one last time. He kisses all the way down to my pants button with soft yet lustful kisses. When he gets to my pants he grips his teeth on my pants button and then goes down to the zipper, unzipping my pants. An accidental moan escapes my lips and my cock grows hard as a rock.

Kakashi smirks, unbuttons my pants with his hands and pulls them down. He turns me over and my dick almost gets squished by the blankets so I kneel with my but in the air, begging for it. Though I don't know what it feels like, I feel like I want it so bad. My fingers dig into the bed sheets as I feel Kakashi's throbbing cock getting closer and closer to my only entrance. Heat forms in so many places as I feel it throbbing up against my skin.

He begins to enter and I wince in pain. I squirm as it enters slowly. He narrows his eyes and grabs me in order for me to stay still. He goes halfway in, and then shoves it in quickly. I scream and moan at the time.

"Sorry…sorry…I couldn't take it anymore." He says moaning halfway in between. He goes as fast as he can, so deep…he then thrusts so hard it hits a spot that makes me go crazy and I clench to the bed sheets not knowing if this feeling is pain or pleasure. He reaches over to my stomach and grabs my cock, crying for some pleasure of its own. He then starts pumping up and down with his hand while hitting the spot in between every other thrust.

He pumps my cock faster and faster making my eyes roll back, in a complete trance of pleasure. I moan louder each time. After a few more hard, deep thrusts, I feel liquid running from my ass to my leg. He pumps a few more times and to my surprise, my cum flows freely to the bed sheets. I completely collapse and lay there without even pulling up my pants up. I'm….exhausted…

(**A/N:** There it is...my attempt at 1st person sex...hope you enjoyed it...if it sucks i'm sorry homes...i'm going to write a fic in 3rd...hopefully it's better.

Review please! It's inspiration for writing the next chapter!)


	5. Chapter 5

Crock: Well, it's probable one of the shortest chapters ever but hey...here you go...

"Hey kid….wake up…It's nine…I gotta take you home…hello?"

"Uh….." I manage to say in a sleepy state of mind. I rub my eyes and they slowly open shortly after. I look around and then look down to see white stuff dripping from my leg. My eyes widen.

"Good….it worked."

"Can't I at least wash up first?" I say in a whiny, pouting tone. Kakashi shakes his head and cocks an eyebrow.

"It's already too late…you can do that when you get home….and please…pull your pants up…" he covers his eyes and walks out of the room. "I'll be waiting in the car." Is he really that much of an asshole after sex? I shrug to myself and get up to grab my pants and boxers. After I put them on, I sling my backpack across my shoulder and try to find the entrance to his garage. I practically limp because my but hurts so much.

When I finally find the door that leads to the garage, I see Kakashi asleep in his car. This isn't good. I run to the car and bang on the window. Kakashi jolts awake and motions me to come around and get in the car. I run around the other side and sit in the seat before shutting the car door.

He drives me to my house, without saying one word and then pushes me out of the car. I step into my house wondering why Kakashi is acting like that…I walk inside without one word as I go to the bathroom to take a shower. After I open the door, with nothing but a towel slinging across my waist, Itachi is standing right outside the door with his arms crossed and his foot tapping. I stare at him with a cocked eyebrow and try to walk around him but he pushes my chest and I go back to the place I was before.

"Where were you? You were gone for hours…I needed you to do my laundry…" I roll my eyes and unravel my towel and tie it back to fix it from falling.

"I was at tutoring and I fell asleep." He shakes his head.

"M.m.m. How shameful Sasuke…but for some reason I can't believe that story…." He says still shaking his head and with the little 'shame on you' look on his face.

"Well…you can ask mom…I was at tutoring…" I then go around him but this time he lets me go. I walk to my room, lock it and begin changing. Can't wait to get to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crock: Okay guys...i just typed fyscyts...anyways...uhhh...**

**Sasuke: You're an idiot.**

**Crock: -coughing uncontrollably- go to hell -clears throat- here lies...chapeter 6...yes it was a good chapter...it will not be forgotten...**

**Naruto: -cocks an eyebrow- This isn't a funeral...**

**Crock: CHAPTER SEX!! (6...lol no sex in this one...sorry guys...)**

The next morning, I wake up, get ready and head out the door. When I get to Kakashi's class, Kakashi doesn't even look at me. I walk up to his desk and lean over.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei…" I say in a sexy tone. All he does is look up from his paper and smile.

"Good Morning Sasuke! May I help you with something?" I stare at him for a while and shake my head. I head to my desk and sit down just to stare at Kakashi more. My attention heads to the door when I hear a certain blonde weirdo's voice. It's Naruto. He walks up to me and smiles.

"Sorry I wasn't at school yesterday…I had to bail someone out of jail so I couldn't really…"

"Jail? What was he in jail for?" I interrupt. He frowns.

"Sex with a minor…he's a major pervert…" my eyes widen as I hear what he just said. He looks over to me, "You okay?" I quickly look to him.

"Yeah…I'm fine…um…Look Sakura's here!!" I say. To my surprise (as well as luck) there she was…walking through the door. Thank god. He quickly looks at her, then back at me. I smile and he goes running up to her. He kisses her and I get chills all over my body. I narrow my eyes and clench my fists in anger. Naruto should be kissing **me** not Sakura. I sit down at my desk and prepare myself for Kakashi's lesson.

After school, and after Naruto left for his bus, I walk to where the cars meet and my parents aren't early today…and unfortunately, Sakura's aren't either…I stand against the wall with my arms crossed, waiting, when Sakura walks up to me.

"Hey Sasuke! Guess what?" I look at her as my eyebrow cocks up.

"Yeah?" I say in the most uncaring tone I can make (which is pretty uncaring, knowing I don't give a shit). She smiles widely.

"On Friday, I'm going to the movies…want to come?"

"Not interest—"

"Oh yeah…and Naruto's coming too….you want to go?" My eyes widen and my mood completely changes, well…on the outside that is…I smirk.

"Yeah…I guess I'll go…" She jumps around happily and hugs me.

"Ohhh!! THANK YOU SASUKE THANK YOU!" I push her off but it's no good. When I finally manage to, she runs off to her car, kisses her mom and waves to me. I just stare at her as she closes the door and her mom drives off. She continues to wave to me as her car drives by. My arms are still crossed and I'm in no interest to wave back. After about 15 minutes, the whole car loop area is almost empty. I sigh and take out my cell phone. I call my mom and it rings until I get to the voicemail. I call my dad, he doesn't answer. I call my brother. It rings once.

"Hello?"

"Hey….where's mom and dad…."

"Oh….they've been called to business…so they're on a plane…"

"Okay…so what am I supposed to do? I'm stuck at school."

"I know…it gives me a few minutes to relax…" I roll my eyes.

"Can you please pick me up?" I hear a sigh on the other line.

"Fine….I'm on my way anyway…." He says before hanging up. I wait for another 10 minutes, the car loop area is almost completely empty…beside a couple administrators…I'm the only one here. I finally see my brother's car and I run in.

The car is filled with Itachi's stupid friends so I have so sit between two weirdoes. I'm not talking about average weirdoes…we're talking Crackheaded Tobi (that's what they call him), angry D…real name Deidara, Tree hugger Zetsu(fucking hippy) and Itachi(the worst brother of all). I have to sit between Tobi and Deidara. Before we even pull out of the school they begin arguing.

I take out my ipod and plug it in my ears to hopefully drain the yelling. I look out the window over Tobi's head (I'm in the middle seat) and stare out to Narutoland until we get to my house. Everyone just sits there, and then Itachi looks to the back seat at me.

"Go in. I'll be home later…" I look at him with an eyebrow raised and cross my arms in an attempt to disagree but am forced to by his deadly glare. I crawl over Tobi's lap (scared to climb over Deidara's) and run to my front door. I grab my key from my back pocket, walk inside my house, and turn around to look at my brother pulling back out of the driveway.

I drop my backpack on the floor next to the door and run upstairs to my room. I take out my cell phone and look through my contacts. I'm really lonely right now…I just want someone to talk to. I decide on calling Naruto but I'm a little freaked out to. A sigh releases from my drooling, Naruto-wanting lips as I press the green button. The phone indicates it's calling him and I nervously press the phone up to my ear. It rings once, then twice until…

"Hello?" My mouth opens. Naruto sounds even hotter on the phone.

"Uh…hey Naruto…what's up?" I manage to squeak out.

"Nothing much…just hanging at my crib…you?"

"Well…I'm just bored as hell…stuck at home all alone cuz my parents left and my brother doesn't give a shit about me."

"Oh yeah! Sasuke! Did you talk to Sakura this afternoon? She told me she invited you…but I doubt you want to go alone…maybe you should bring…a date…"

A…_date_? I don't even like girls….damnit….I'll have to find someone…should be pretty easy….

**(A/N: Okay...tell me what you think...review it as insiration to write the next chapter...thanks. )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crock: The final chapter!! YAY! Man, this didn't turn out how I planned it at all...well I guess that's the writing process. I guess I just thought of the most happiest, gayest ending...Anyways, here goes! Enjoy! **

The next day at school, I see Naruto and he's happier than ever to see me. I halfway smile to him (more like a smirk) and nod my head to find out what's the deal with him. He places his hands behind his head and laughs. I cock an eyebrow but I'm really trying to look through him…does he like me? Please say he's going to confess…please.

"So! Did you find anyone yet? Tomorrow is Friday you know." My smirk fades away and I don't mean to but…I glare at him.

"No…not yet…"

"Well….I may have found someone for you…Sakura's best friend Ino really likes you and—"

"Alright." I interrupt…not wanting to hear anymore about going with a girl…

"Can I talk to you about something?" I'm going to tell him…I really am…

"Sure….what?"

"I'll tell you later…" crap. Just lost all of my courage…I'll get him even if it's the last thing I do…Kakashi starts his lesson but all I do is watch Naruto and Sakura constantly flirting. I glare and before I know it, the bell rings. Naruto catches up to me with a blonde girl with a ponytail…

"Sasuke…this is Ino…Sakura's best friend…" I try fake a smile but all I can manage to say or do is 'hn' and look to the side. Ino smiles and squeals. After the day ends, I wait until my brother picks me up just to go home alone again. Mom and dad won't be back until Monday. I take out my notebook and begin writing a poem…about Naruto…

/FRIDAY\\

After school, I beg my brother to pick up Ino and drop us off at the movies and he makes me pay him gas money. Oh well….at least I get to see Naruto. After the stop at Ino's house, we go to the movies…I buy my ticket (sadly as well as Ino's) and head for the movie…Ino tries to hold my hand on our way there but I pull away. We sit down and then I get back up. Sakura widens her eyes.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" she says, trying to be innocent.

"To get some popcorn…." She immediately gets up and follows. I roll my eyes and continue. Sakura stops to wait in line with me when she turns around and gives me a meant-to-be-sexy smirk. I cock an eyebrow and stare at her.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't honestly like Ino…do you?" I sigh.

"Not really." She smiles even more.

"I knew it." That's the last thing she says before grabbing the back of my head for the most disgusting kiss I've ever gotten I close my eyes and dream about Naruto…so I'm pretty much forced to think it's him…I don't know why I can't just pull away…I know it's not Naruto. Just then I hear something drop as I break the kiss and look up….it's Naruto…standing there wide eyed with sprite leaking from the plastic covered cup on the floor all over his feet. Genius Sasuke…kiss his girlfriend and make him hate you even more. Sakura smiles.

"Me and Sasuke are you know…going out now…" I glare in her direction and watch as Naruto runs toward the guy's bathroom. I begin running after him until I'm stopped by a pink-haired bitch that just won't leave me alone. "Sasuke," she begins, "You don't _need_ him….you have me…" I glare and violently take my arm back so I can run to the bathroom in peace.

I sling the bathroom door open and look everywhere for Naruto. He's not at the urinals…so…he must be in a stall…I look under each stall until I see the retarded looking sketchers Naruto has on all the time. I smile and knock on the stall. I hear weeping and try to sling the door open but it obviously doesn't work due to the fact that it's locked. I sit down next to the stall and wait for Naruto to come out…he can't stay in there forever…

"Come on Naruto…just let me talk to you…I'm…I need to tell you something…"

"Then tell me…I'm listening…" he says angrily.

"I have to see you to listen…." I say mischievously. I hear footsteps and the door slowly creeps open. I quickly run into the stall with him and lock the door.

"What are you doing you jerk!?"

"Just…listen to me…please…Naruto…." I look up to him sympathetically.

"You already took my girlfriend…what more could you possibly want??" I get a little closer to him and pin him against the bathroom stall wall. My face closes into to his almost an inch. He doesn't pull away. This is your one and only chance Sasuke…take it or leave it.

"I….It's not….I…what I'm trying to say is…."

"God damnit Sasuke…." He says before pressing our lips together. We kiss a couple of times before we both break it. I smirk. "Now….you were saying?" he says with the same-as-always sexy smirk that turns me on like fucking crazy.

"I was saying…I love you Naruto…" I enter slowly and kiss him once more before releasing him from his pinned state.

**(A/N: -tear- what a gay ending...And yes...Naruto and Sasuke do have sex...not sure who's on top...so I didn't feel like writing it...PEACE homes! Review please!)**


End file.
